cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Squiddly Diddly
Squiddly Diddly is an animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions from 1965 to 1966 for NBC, and aired as a regular segment of the television series The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show. Reruns of the series also formerly aired on Cartoon Network and Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang. Overview Squiddly Diddly follows a friendly, sailor hat wearing, anthropomorphic squid, more octopus than squid in appearance, who is captive in an aquatic park known as Bubbleland, and resides in a pool with his name on it. Squiddly Diddly is an aspiring musician who makes many attempts to escape and attain musical stardom but is constantly foiled by Bubbleland's administrator Chief Winchley. In some episodes Squiddly manages to escape but chooses to return to Bubbleland, considering the outside world to be too harsh. Other times Squiddly and Chief Winchley would have to work together to deal with those who were problematic to Bubbleland. The cartoons sometimes show people applauding Squiddly Diddly's musical talents but often depict terrified people who mistakenly believe that octopuses are hostile. Cast *Paul Frees - Squiddly Diddly *John Stephenson - Chief Winchley Episodes Season 1 # "Way Out Squiddly" # "Show Biz Squid" # "The Canvas Back Squid" # "Nervous Service" # "Westward Ha!" # "Sea Grunt" # "Chief Cook And Bottle Washer" # "Squid On The Skids" # "Double Trouble" # "Squid Kid" # "Booty And The Beast" # "Clowning Around" # "Surprise Prize" Season 2 # "Naughty Astronaut" # "The Ghost Is Clear" # "Lucky Ducky" # "Foxy Seal" # "Squiddly Double Diddly" # "Hollywood Folly" # "One Black Knight" # "Yo Ho Ho" # "Phoney Fish" # "Gnatman" # "Robot Squid" # "Jewel Finger" # "Baby Squidder" In Other Media *In 1966, Hanna-Barbera Records released Squiddly Diddly's Surfin' Surfari on LP. *In 1973, Squiddly Diddly was featured in Yogi's Gang voiced by Don Messick. *Squiddly Diddly made a lone comic book appearance in 1966, as a back-up feature in the only issue of Secret Squirrel, published by Gold Key Comics, and again in 1996, courtesy of Hanna-Barbera Presents #6, published by Archie Comics. *Squiddly and Chief Winchley appeared in Yogi's Treasure Hunt. *Squiddly Diddly made a cameo in the Yo Yogi! episode "The Big Snoop." He is seen amongst those looking for Super Snooper when he gets kidnapped. *In the British comedy Only Fools and Horses Christmas Special 1989 "The Jolly Boys' Outing", Squiddly Diddly was cited by Del Boy as the reason for the failure of his seafood stall, since people were unwilling to consume creatures they had become fond of. *Squiddly Diddly has been seen on HBO's The Ricky Gervais Show, where the character is involved in a few scripts including side-by-side a killer octopus and giving Karl Pilkington a rectal examination. *Squiddly Diddly made a cameo in a 2012 MetLife commercial entitled, "Everyone". Home Media The episode "Way Out Squiddly" is available on the DVD Saturday Morning Cartoons Vol. 1. References Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:1960s shows Category:Shows Category:Shows older than the network Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Boomerang